


Jongie’s Surprise

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [25]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Babysitters woosan, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Non-idol fic, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Tiny Jongho, Woosan live together, caregiver!mingi, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Joong and Hwa surprise Jongho.I’m bad at summaries :’)
Series: Smol Jongie [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Jongie’s Surprise

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been planning on renovating a place in the home for when Jongie’s had regressed, and to just baby-proof the house in general. The couple had talked with Jongho while he was big about renovating his and Mingi’s room. Of course, Jongho disapproved of the idea as it was “Mingi’s room too” despite Mingi having already given consent to the caregivers. 

That’s where Wooyoung and San came in. The two would be babysitting Jongho at their place for the week, and when they brought him back home, they’d surprise little Jongho with the new little corner. 

The second the two left with Jongho, Seonghwa and Hongjoong began making their way to get things for Jongie’s surprise, such as paint, and even more decorations. 

It took multiple days to work out everything, one side had all of Mingi’s things, his bed, closet, desk, and more. The other side had a new crib, a dresser full of little clothes Seonghwa had picked out, a treasure chest filled with toys Jongho already had plus more they had gotten while they were out, and a few storage bins to put essential items for the little. To top it all off, the room had been painted a pastel purple, Jongie’s favorite color in headspace. The couple put a lot of time into creating a place for the little, and once they were done they stood back, admiring the work they’d done. 

Just after they finished, they changed clothes and called up San and Wooyoung, telling them that the job had been done and that they could bring Jongho home. When the couple arrived at the doorstep, Seonghwa and Hongjoong greeted Jongho, before covering his eyes and helping him to his and mingi’s new renovated room. 

“Appa and Mama have a surprise for you, Jongie!” Hongjoong says enthusiastically, his hand holding the littles still. 

“S’prise?” 

“Yes baby, can you count to three so we can reveal the surprise?” 

Jongho begins counting to three, and once he reaches three Seonghwa moves his hands from in front of the littles eyes. At first, Jongho’s confused, then he’s slightly upset wondering where all his toys had gone, then he’s excited. 

Mingi comes up to the little, dragging him over to the toy chest and pulling out some of the new toys the couple had gotten for Jongho while they were shopping for the things they needed to renovate the room. Jongho sits down on the multi-colored play mat that covers a large sum of the floor, Mingi joining in with Jongho’s play time. 

The two play for a while, Jongie building mini towers with his soft toy blocks, and knocking them over with his bear plushie before Mingi starts rebuilding the plushie and it starts all over again. Jongho’s laughter is filling the room as the couple watch from afar, making sure Jongho’s play doesn’t get too messy (which it never did). 

It wasn’t long until Jongho lets out a small yawn, and then another not even five minutes later. It’s clear that he’s worn himself out after playing for so long with his hyung. 

“I think it’s about time for a nap hm?” Mingi suggests as he places another soft toy block on top of the mini tower they had made. 

“No! Jongie no sleepy!” Jongho says, another yawn escaping his lips. Mingi reaches for the little, taking him in his arms. Mingi smiles at the two other caregivers in the room. Mingi lays Jongho down in his new crib, the little too tired to put up a fight. Mingi tucks him in and presses a kiss to the littles forehead. 

“Rest well, sleepyhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> A c k no ones updated their lil fics or made new ones recently and I can’t blame ya.... wish someone would tho ;;—;; 
> 
> This was a request from tiny Jongie 
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
